


through the night i'll send it to you, my love

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: chenji uwu [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, IU inspo, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, They sleep, and jisungs basically in love is what, but like, i love it, its cute, its super soft, its the softest thing, jisung tells chenle a story, sharing a bed uwu, so pure, yo dream!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: ''please tell me a story."" about what this time, hyung? ""about love."(jisung tells chenle a story in bed to help him sleep)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: chenji uwu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	through the night i'll send it to you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldnt tell- IU's 'Through The Night' was the song inspo uwu.

"please tell me a story." 

" about what this time, hyung? "

"about love."

"alright then, lets see. each night, a firefly would spin in circles, waiting for the boy inside to notice its light." 

" and then? "

"and then one night the clumsy little thing spun itself right into the glass. the tiniest tink catching the boys attention. making his way over like the waves touching the sand, finally he opened his window to watch the firefly lie there in a daze."

"did it get hurt?" chenle asked, breathing in and out gently with jisungs palm open between the two of them, jisung watching the brunette run his fingers absent mindedly from the tips to the edge of his very large hand. 

listening to jisungs calm words, his quiet hums. 

"ah it did. but with his one wish to finally have been noticed he sprung right back up in front of the boy. said, 'how long i've waited for you to see me. to receive my message.' and the other asked in confusion, 'what message? ' to which the firefly flickered bright bright bright in the dark of the late and buzzed. 'my message of love. each night i fly to your window to give you this message, my love. that i adore you. '"

"he loved him." 

" he did. 'of love?' the boy asked fondly, 'how could you possibly love me? ' and the firefly took its rest beneath the leaf of a plant amoung the windowsill, a dreamy tone in his voice when he said simply, 'each time i see your face i feel your kiss. hear your voice in the warmth of the day and feel lovely. when i close my my eyes everything is you and i cant stand to be away for long, dear. each second i stay here i wish more and more that you'll notice me, as you have, as you do, what a dream you are. if i could stay here with you, away from the farthest places, my love i wouldnt think of anything more. how small i may be, but if i could only convey these words and this love i have, give you my whole heart i would. have all of me, please. "'

" how nice it would be if they could stay there and love each other. " chenle mused, lacing his fingers with jisungs, holding their hands close close close to his heart. jisungs thudding and flooded with a rush of warmth. wishing he too could ask that chenle love him. 

instead he closed his eyes. 

let chenle fill up all of him. 

"and so the boy said, 'how could something as kind as you come to me? im quite afraid you'll disappear. all that love. you'll be gone like the waves wash the writing in the sand away and take those words as well. i'd miss you endlessly.' happily the firefly shined. like something only the stars could compare to.'darling i'll stay with you every night, so never fail to recieve my message and know that it means i love you. and that i wish you the sweetest of dreams.' he whispered hoping the boy really could receive it." 

" did he? " chenle asked, lips brushing jisungs collarbone. arms coming to rest lightly around the younger boy. pull him closer without a thought. 

"he did. just like the firefly promised. except now the firefly recieved the same love." 

"that makes me happy." 

" me too. lets sleep now, yeah? " 

"promise me." chenle asked. hardly conscious now. on the brink of sleep but loud enough for jisung to ask what it was he wanted. 

" all the through the night. promise to love me."

"im here. i will." jisung promised, pressing the smallest kiss to the top of chenles head before the brunette went completely lax against him, giving a sleepy." thank you. " 

"goodnight hyung." 

"goodnight." 

and even after an hour had passed, with chenle fast asleep jisung stared at the boy he'd gathered in his arms. "i'll always love you. sweet dreams hyung." and with his own message having been heard he willed himself to sleep despite the gathering of fireflies that seemed to have slipped through the cracks in the window and fluttered beautifully above them for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> soft chenji yes ❤❤❤


End file.
